Snapping
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: A twist on Into the Wild. After sending Tyler home, Caroline and Klaus continue to argue until Caroline's resolve against Klaus snaps. (ONE-SHOT) Edited.


**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and its characters belongs to Julie Plec and L. ect. **

* * *

Opening the door to Elena's house, Caroline sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Everything was messed up, and now her friends had run off to try and find the cure. Leaving her to clean up. And cleaning up meant dealing with Kol's dead body with Klaus possibly watching from the living room.

Going down the corridor, Caroline froze noticing that Tyler was still there, and it looked like he was having a face off with a tapped Klaus.

"You're still here? What are you doing?" she asked, praying that he hadn't said something stupid to piss off Klaus.

"Gloating." he replied smugly.

Seeing Caroline, Klaus perked up and moved closer to the boundary line like a moth to a flame.

"Hello Caroline." he spoke before he could stop himself. She always brought out a different side of him.

Caroline turned her head to look at him and their eyes locked in a silent communication that no one else would understand. Caroline felt butterflies stir in her stomach, as she always did around him. He made her want to forget about the rest of the world and... no. She couldn't be thinking that way. He was a murderer. He made her friends' lives a living hell.

With effort, Caroline turned to look away from him and back to Tyler.

"Go home." Caroline persuaded before trying a different tactic. "Don't stoop to his level."

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

Caroline flinched. When had Tyler gotten this bad. Glancing at Klaus she saw that he was now staring at the floor, unable to meet her gaze, waiting to hear her response.

"Tyler," she sighed. "I think you have had enough gloating for now." Seeing that he was about to protest, Caroline continued sternly, "Go home and get some rest. He's probably going to be here for a while so you can come back later."

"Fine." Tyler muttered, seeing that he didn't really have a choice. He started to leave, but stopped again when he realized that Caroline wasn't following him. "You're staying?"

"I promised to clean up. This place is a disaster. Starting with the horrific burnt corpse."

With one last glare at Klaus, Tyler stormed out of the house, leaving them behind.

Silently, Caroline started to clean up. Firstly she decided that she had to at least cover Kol's body. She had to admit that she did feel sorry for Klaus, she couldn't imagine what it was like for him to be trapped in a room looking at his brother's dead body.

Eventually, Klaus spoke up. "Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even."

Caroline took a deep breath to control herself and continued to work, not wanting to start an argument.

"Call Bonnie," Klaus urged her. "Get her to let me out of here."

"I will never, ever help you." Caroline spat out, her anger getting the better of her.

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."

"How delusional are you? You killed his _mother_. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's Aunt Jenna used to live." Caroline moved closer, on the edge of the barrier. "Or did you think that your charm would make us forget that you killed her too? Y-You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

She regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth. She saw hurt flash through his eyes, before hardening again. He glared at her for a moment, before quickly gripping the lamp besides him and stabbing it into Caroline's stomach and used it to puller her forwards across the line to his side. Caroline gasped in pain; she was now at his mercy.

Pulling the lamp back out of her stomach and tossing it across the room, Klaus slammed her against the wall, trapping her there with his body, pressing into her.

For a moment they just looked at each other, their faces just inches apart, their unneeded breaths rugged and in sink. As Caroline's eyes flickered from Klaus' eyes to his mouth she felt something within her snap. She had spent a long time holding back from him, refusing to let the tension between the turn into anything more, just because her friends wouldn't approve. But her friends weren't here now. Caroline let herself give in.

She pushed her head forwards and captured his lips with hers. After a moments hesitation, he was kissing her back, matching her passion, devouring her in it.

Still kissing her, his hands reached down and pulled her legs up to wrap round his waist. Moving his lips to plant kisses on her neck, he grounded his hips against hers, relishing the gasp that came from her lips.

"Caroline." He growled her name before gently nipping her earlobe with his teeth, careful not to break the skin.

"Klaus..." She groaned back, suddenly feeling like the clothes between them unbearable. Her hands moved down to unfasten his trousers.

To her surprise, his hands moved down to stop hers and he lowered her back onto her feet. She looked up at him confused, and met his lustful gaze.

"No regrets?" He asked huskily, using all his restraint.

"No regrets." She promised him.

Klaus gave her his infuriating smirk, showing his dimples, before ripping her top of in a blink of an eye. Caroline gasped at the sudden action. He ripped her bra off soon after.

"Beautiful." He muttered, and the next thing she knew he was planting kisses down her neck to her chest. She moaned, closing her eyes at the sensation, her hand moving up to his head and clinging onto his curls.

Putting an arm around her waist, he picked her up and place her onto the couch. Caroline wriggled out of the rest of her clothes, all the time watching Klaus take of his. She wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Moving over to her, Klaus ran his hand down her body, rubbing circles with his thumb and enticing sparks of pleasure throughout her, as he placed kisses allover her body. He knew what he was doing - he had over a thousand years of experience - and Caroline found herself giving into him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. Caroline bit her lip to keep a groan for escaping as his presence become more and more forceful and the tension in her built up, needing release.

Knowing she was coming undone, Klaus moved himself, demanding her full intention, letting out a vibrating growl. He had been dreaming of this for so long, and was going to make this an experience she couldn't just walk away from Caroline wasn't able to stop herself, she was it had never felt quite this good before. She let out his name in a passionate scream, pleasure coursing through her in a way she had never felt before.

Klaus smiled proudly, looking down, watching her writhe beneath him, before climbing onto of her and connecting them in the most intimate level, building up the raw passion in the both of them.

They forgot about the rest of the world. No Tyler or Elena or Rebekah. It was simply Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline's arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back, drawing blood. It only fueled him on more.

"Bite me!" She demanded.

Unable to stop himself, he did just that. He lent towards her neck, licking it before inserting her fangs, groaning out at the taste of her blood, the sensation bringing him pure ecstasy.

Knowing that she would have to drink his blood, and finding that the idea exhilarating, Caroline positioned herself so she had access to his neck and biting him back.

The bite pushed them both over the edge and they both reached the height of pleasure together, connecting on a whole new level.

Coming down from the high, Klaus removed his teeth from her neck and licking the wound, and Caroline copied the gesture.

"Well, Love," Klaus said, looking at her. "Now that was definitely worth the calories."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
